The present invention relates to a power-saving driving device for treading the pedals of a bicycle, wherein the driving of a bicycle and the power necessary are improved. Therefore, the driver treads the pedals with a smaller depth and thus the physical consumption is reduced.
Because the progress in the human life, many people are habitual in the leisure life so that the exercises are reduced. People waste much time in the offices or home. However, exercise is beneficial to the health of human body, and riding a bicycle is a convenient exercise, which can be executed when going to office or home, or along a short path. Furthermore, riding bicycle can be a way of enjoying a leisure life. More and more peoples ride bicycles to replace other traffic tools for the shake of convenience or exercise.
However, in general, a large force is necessary to tread a bicycle, especially, going upwards along a slope. It is because the prior art driving device of a bicycle is not effective both in assembly and application. Therefore, it is necessary to improve such defect.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a power-saving driving device for treading the pedals of a bicycle, wherein the driving of a bicycle and the power necessary are improved. The rider can has a large riding range of large traveling angle by applying a larger torque. Therefore, the driver treads the pedals with a smaller depth and thus the physical consumption is reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power-saving driving device for treading the pedals of a bicycle, wherein the driving of a bicycle and the power necessary are improved so that the energy required is saved, air pollution is reduced and the exercising of body is achieved.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a power-saving driving device comprising two crank axles. The two crank axles are fixed to a gear box. Two spur gears are engaged in the interior of the gear box, and two free wheels are installed at an exterior of the gear box. The two spur gears and two free wheels are connected to the two crank axles. The two free wheels are connected through a chain; and a chain wheel and a bearing are connected to the crank axles. Thereby, the forces from the right and left legs can be outputted effectively. The driving of a bicycle and the power necessary are improved. Therefore, the driver treads the pedals with a smaller depth and thus the physical consumption is reduced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.